<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Blossoms &amp; Honey Fritters by SaiKida134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108866">Spring Blossoms &amp; Honey Fritters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134'>SaiKida134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizarding World - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Healer!Reader, Reader-Insert, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt Scamander x Healer!Reader<br/>Newt has been noticing how down his lover has been lately, so he decided on an elaborate plan to cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander &amp; Reader, Newt Scamander &amp; You, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Blossoms &amp; Honey Fritters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this short tailored piece for a really close friend of mine who had been going through a tough week.<br/>To my beautiful Sarah, I hope this put a smile on your face. I love you. Feel better, my sweet hufflebaby.<br/>XOXO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt had noticed it. He noticed how she’d been looking more and more drained lately. Ever since the untimely outbreak of Dragon Pox, she’d be called to St. Mungo’s as early as dawn and she’d return home in the late hours of the night. She barely got any sleep but she still dutifully went out and help people. The bags under her eyes grew and her smile dimmed. It made him worry deeply. He desperately wanted to help somehow but he had little to no knowledge about healing if it isn’t magical-beasts-related.</p>
<p>So, he sat down one day at his breakfast table, after she’d run out the door like a mad woman earlier to tend to an emergency case, and started a deep thinking session on what he should do. His ideas were all over the place before his eyes settled on an almost burnt-out scented candle Y/N had used to relax after finishing her second set of professional healer tests. He rushed to his feet so he’d carry out his plan.</p>
<p>*******************************</p>
<p>“Newt! I’m home!” came Y/N tired voice as she walked through their home’s door. She’s spent the entire 36 hours at work as there had been an influx in cases the day before. She was running around from bed to bed and had little to no time to catch her breath. The head healer had let her go home after someone else had taken over for her as she desperately needed some rest.</p>
<p>She passed through the kitchen that looked unused and that’s when it caught her attention. The place was eerily quiet… she looked around the dark living room and found nothing out of place</p>
<p>“.... Newt? Sweetheart...? Are you here...?” She questioned then checked the coffee table for a postcard or note from him but found none. She felt a faint heat behind her and that’s when she turned around. She found two candles floating in front of her. They smelled faintly of gardenias and hyacinths. She took a whiff of their fragrance and heaved a relieved sigh. A bit of relaxation floated through her before she noticed the candles floating away and into the house, as if beckoning her to follow them inside.</p>
<p>She curiously followed them with hesitant steps. She took off her shoes and left them by the shoe cabinet before walking into the hallway. She walked slowly, she felt a soft sensation under her feet- unlike the feeling of the hallway rug- so her gaze was pulled down, only to notice that she was walking on the softest sea of rose petals. More candles started lighting up above her, each one adding a different new scent to this beautiful cacophony of flower fragrances. Lavender, lily, peony, tuberose, lilac, jasmine, the subtle fragrant smells tickled her nostrils as she got closer and closer to the bedroom.</p>
<p>As soon as she reached the bedroom entrance, the smell of pastry filled her nose as well. But what caught her attention most was her lover standing by the bed holding a big beautiful bouquet. It looked like a masterpiece with all the beautiful colors in it, filled with all of the beautiful flowers that only bloom in the spring, her absolute favorites. He shyly hid behind the bouquet before walking closer to her and handing it to her</p>
<p>“.... Surprise…?” He sounded unsure</p>
<p>“Goodness me, Newt… did you think of all of this by yourself?” She teased gently as she accepted the flowers and hugged them to her chest dearly. She sniffed them and smiled gently</p>
<p>“I-I did… hope you like it… I felt like you needed… a bit of pampering…”</p>
<p>“... I didn’t just like it, sweetheart… I loved it” she cupped his cheek and made him look at her. The faint blush on his face was absolutely adorable and it only made her heart full with even more love towards him.</p>
<p>“... I’m glad. Because I also got you these…” he flicked his wand and basket of freshly made honey fritters floated into her field of vision. She giggled like a school girl as she took one out</p>
<p>“You remembered they were my favorite!!”</p>
<p>“... I never forget anything you tell me...” he mumbled as he gave her a shy yet loving smile. Her heart felt like it would burst with joy at any minute. He took her hand and lead her towards the bed they shared, the basket following them before landing onto her bedside table.</p>
<p>They laid down together, her head on his chest as she nibbles on her pastries and cuddled her bouquet</p>
<p>“I got one more thing for you…” he faintly said to her as he pulled a book from his nightstand</p>
<p>“.... your book?”</p>
<p>“...yes… I’ll read it for you…” he announced as he opened the first page “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them represents the fruit of many years’ travel and research….” he started reading gently to her. His soft voice reverberated through, the warmth of his embrace lulled her as she continued nibbling on the honey fritter, her eyelids growing heavy. She slowly slipped through consciousness, her breathing slowing down. She knew one thing at that moment, she was the luckiest to be in Newt’s arms…</p>
<p>*******************************</p>
<p>“..... The Occamy is aggressive to all who approach it, particularly in defence of its eggs, whose shells are made of the purest, softest silver.” Newt paused as he finished reading the passage about her favorite creatures. That’s when he noticed how her breathing had stabilized and she was snoring slightly. He smiled wide at her; his eyes full of adoration. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead</p>
<p>“.... I love you, my wondrous Y/N… you’re the strongest and brightest healer I know…” he whispered to her before closing his book, placing it on the nightstand before swishing his wand and putting out all candles. He snuggled up to his sleeping beautiful lover, his eyes drifting shut as her breaths lulled him to a deep slumber that they both needed….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>